Rain
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Kuwabara and Hiei each confess a secret to each other while at Kuwabara's house during a thunderstorm. Hiei/Kuwabara. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Kuwabara looked up as a rumble of thunder was heard. The rumble had barely died when the sky lit up and thunder crashed again. He got up and started turning off any electronics as well as making sure his flashlight worked and he had enough batteries. _Good. I'm ready in case the power goes out._ He heard a pattering sound above that increased in intensity: Rain. He stood there with his eyes closed to listen to the rain that was coming down until a persistent tapping on his window prompted him to open his eyes and turn to it.

"Hiei!" he exclaimed in surprise at the wet fire demon perched near the window. He ran to the window and opened it to allow Hiei to enter. "Stay right there," he added, leaving the room and coming back a couple of minutes later with a towel.

"Hn, thanks." Hiei took the towel and started drying his hair and exposed skin before patting his clothes to damp, and then used his energy to warm himself and fully dry his clothes. "Damn rain," he muttered. "Came up so fast and your place was closest."

Kuwabara shrugged as he took the towel and put it in the hamper. "You're free to stay until it's over."

Hiei nodded as he took off his boots before setting himself on the windowsill, watching the pouring rain outside. Lightning and thunder continued to make their presence known and Hiei reflected on how lightning and thunder were constant in Demon World, but rain didn't normally occur with them. However, in Human World, that was indeed the case. It was this occurrence that caught Hiei outside when it began to rain. His location was actually equidistant from Kurama and Kuwabara; he chose the latter for a specific reason: He loved Kuwabara.

Of course, one couldn't tell considering he insulted the teen whenever possible. Kuwabara, likewise, insulted Hiei, mostly about his height. There was something about the human that drew Hiei; he just wasn't sure what that was. So while he appeared to be watching the storm, he was actually watching Kuwabara's reflection in the glass. The human was at his desk, looking like he was working. That was fine with him; he could admire his crush without fear of being caught staring.

Kuwabara bent over a notebook, twiddling a pencil in his fingers, and staring at a blank page. The entire thing gave the impression that he was working, but he wasn't working at all. His thoughts were on his guest. Ever since he met Hiei, there seemed to be some kind of chemistry between them. He had thought it was bad chemistry seeing as Hiei thought he was a stupid, clumsy oaf and he thought Hiei was a stuck-up shrimp. He had been impressed with Hiei when he defeated the third Saint Beast. His speed and use of a sword were incredible and it made Hiei seem cooler than Kuwabara had originally thought.

The two-month training leading up to the Dark Tournament had been hard but he enjoyed training with Hiei thought he didn't know it at the time. Their fights and adventures during the tournament had been fun, serious, and very revealing. He had been very impressed with all of Hiei's fights. His speed and powers left him feeling envious and he also felt something else: Respect. He felt respect toward Hiei and after the tournament, Kuwabara started thinking of Hiei more often than not. _I think of him so much and my heart beats faster when I do. I…think I'm in love with him._

_ But what is it that leads me to love him? His looks? Personality? Power? All of the above? Yes, it's all those and more, whatever that is. I could tell him how I feel about him. If he scoffs or laughs at me, that's fine; at least he would know my feelings. _He glanced at Hiei out of the corner of his eye. _God, he's cute._

A loud _boom_ rent the air, making Kuwabara jump in his seat and a second later, the room was plunged into darkness. Kuwabara immediately snatched up his flashlight and switched it on while Hiei conjured up a flame of fire in his hand.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"The power went out. That sometimes happens during a thunderstorm. It'll come back on eventually."

Hiei nodded, looked at the fire in his hand, and then at Kuwabara. "Do you have any candles around?"

"Yeah. I'll go find some." He left the room, the flashlight providing light.

_Hmm, he is attractive,_ Hiei thought. _I'm drawn to his loyalty, his ethnical sense, and his code of honor; something we have in common. It is all these qualities combined with his loos and personality that draws me. When he returns, I will make my intentions clear. If he rejects me, I will not take it hard._

Kuwabara entered the room, several candles in holders in his arms. He placed them around the room: His desk, a dresser, and his bedside table to name a few. Hiei went to each candle and lit them with the flame still in his hand which he extinguished once all the candles were lit. Kuwabara put his flashlight on the bedside table still on and pointing at the ceiling. When he turned around, he found Hiei standing on the bed so that he was eye level with Kuwabara. The close proximity prompted him to gasp and fall sideways onto the bed, prompting a wicked grin to come to Hiei's face. "What was that for, Hiei?" he demanded.

"Hn, because I have something to tell you," he answered, now sitting down. "I've kept it to myself for a little while now and I've decided that there's no harm in admitting it, so," he leaned forward. "I love you, Kuwabara. Your loyalty, your ethnical sense, and your code of honor combined with your looks and personality draws me to you."

Kuwabara grinned at Hiei's confession. _Wow, he loves me just like I love him! I had no idea that he thought of me like that. Now, it's my turn to tell him what I think of him._

"I'm glad to hear that because I want to tell you something. I was impressed with you every time I saw you fight. The way you do it, how you talk, and even your looks are attractive." He leaned forward as well. "I love you too, Hiei."

Hiei's grin changed to an actual smile. "Do you now? I know a lot about you as you are not a secretive person, but there are things about me that you don't know and yet you still love me."

"True, I'm not secretive and you are, but yes, I still love you."

"Well, then I'll tell you my biggest secret if I have your word that you will never tell another soul."

Curiosity flickered in Kuwabara's eyes before saying, "I swear on my honor that I will never tell another soul."

"Good. I have a twin sister who doesn't look anything like me except for her eyes. I'm protective of her, yet she doesn't know that I'm her brother."

Kuwabara didn't think this was such an important thing to swear secrecy on, but nevertheless asked, "Why doesn't she know? I'm sure she would want to."

"I got my Jagan to watch over her and the surgeon said the prince was that I could never tell her we're related. That is the secret I'm swearing you not to tell. Besides, I was a criminal and I don't think she would be happy knowing that."

"So, who is she? You have met her, right?"

"I have. My sister…is Yukina."

Kuwabara stared at Hiei in shock. "Yukina's your sister!?" He frowned thoughtfully. "Wait. Kurama and Urameshi know, don't they? I remember some comments they made before the semifinals."

"They know. Actually, everyone except Keiko and of course, Yukina know I'm her brother."

_If I had known earlier, I probably would have told Yukina when I heard she was looking for her brother. Now that I know that Hiei agreed not to tell as the price for his eye, it makes sense that he hasn't told her all those times when he had the chance._

"Hiei, that doesn't make sense," he said suddenly. "I mean, you're a fire demon and Yukina's an ice apparition. How can you be twins?"

Thunder rumbled as the storm continued. Hiei was silent for a moment before saying, "That's something I've never told anyone, not even Kurama. However, you should know how it's possible." His brow furrowed for a moment as lightning flashed.

"Well, ice apparitions are able to have daughters once every one hundred years by themselves. However, my mother met a demon, whom I can only guess was a fire demon. As you can figure, she became pregnant with twins. Yukina is a female apparition like the others except for her eyes."

"And you're a fire demon like your father, possibly," Kuwabara cut in.

Hiei got to his knees and gently pushed Kuwabara onto his back. "Yes and no," he said, his voice becoming lighter and higher. The teen watched in shock as Hiei began to change.

His red eyes got brighter and softer while his hair grew longer and went down to his waist. His face's shape became softer and his body became more slender. A pair of round breasts appeared and then a female Hiei was straddling Kuwabara's waist. "Wha-? Hiei?" Kuwabara gasped.

Hiei smiled gently. "You are the first one to see me like this," she said. "I was born male but when I reached adolescence and felt my first crush, I became female. I learned to control it, but intense feelings of love can trigger the change and I can't stop it once it starts. While I'm like this, I have ice powers instead of fire."

"I see. So, your love for me caused you to change." He looked Hiei over again. "You are still cute. Actually, you're pretty."

"And you are even more attractive to me now than a few minutes ago. Hn, probably because I changed genders." She ran a finger up Kuwabara's covered chest, up to his chin's underside, and then alongside his jawline.

Her light touch sent a thrilling shiver through him. He reached up and ran his fingers through her long hair, bringing some of it over her shoulder. Hiei wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning forward to give a loving kiss. Kuwabara put his arms around her body and deepened the kiss.

They soon parted and Hiei slid over to Kuwabara's side, settling into the crook of his elbow. She put a hand on his chest before laying her head on his shoulder. She gave a sigh as she fell asleep as did Kuwabara while the storm continued on through the night.

The End


End file.
